The aim of this proposal is to identify genes and molecular mechanisms that are involved in experience- dependent plasticity. This knowledge will allow us not only to understand the visual system development, but also to determine the cellular events that underlie plasticity and that can be the targets for therapies of diseases or injury to the nervous system. I propose to utilize high density DNA microarrays to discover genes that are expressed in mouse visual cortex during the critical period for normal development and in protocols of visual input deprivation. By using advanced computational tools I will identify the molecular events involved in different forms of deprivation. I will further confirm my results by using both semi-quantitative RT- PCR and histological (in situ hybridization, immunohistochemistry) techniques. The physiological role of selected candidate molecules will further be tested in vivo with optical imaging of intrinsic signals, single unit recording, two photon imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable]